For You
by Avengent
Summary: Alice's visions are going haywire, she is near a state of panic. Jasper isn't comforting her. She is questioning what this means for them. Pre-twilight, soon after Alice and Jasper join the Cullen family.
1. Lost

I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they are all original creations of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is my first fanfic, it also only the first chapter. I rated it M for possible situations in the future.

* * *

I was terrified…

My visions blurred and I kept seeing various snippets of what _could _be my future. I saw me in an ivory Vera Wang original sobbing in front of a mirror. I saw me alone lying on the bed in our room, but it wasn't our room any more, just mine. I saw me giddy with laughter in his arms as he carried me over the threshold of a penthouse apartment in Manhattan. I saw him in another woman's arms. Then I saw me kissing him in our bed, here in the same house we already lived in with Carlisle and the rest of our adopted family. I was stumped. It felt like my world was crashing down.

To top it all off Jasper, my world, my eternity, my life (or existence rather) was acting strange… in any other situation if he felt that I was afraid or nervous he would calm me, sending an aura of love and serenity around us. But now, he was different, he wasn't calming me he hardly wanted to be around me I didn't understand. I felt sick, I wanted to puke. I wasn't sure if vampires could do that, but if they could I was going to.

But just then he walked into the room.

Then none of that mattered, he was happy, elated actually. Ha, and if that wasn't enough to sweep me off my feet. Just then he lifted me by my waist and scooped me into his arms, kissed me on the top of the head and ran me out the front door. I felt better for the first time in weeks, I knew though that was entirely thanks to him however, my head was swimming with thoughts and fear of what could happen to us. I focused on the future, and I saw Jasper engulfed in Maria's grasp, she held him the way I only had. I was furious I struggled to free myself from his grasp. He had to have felt my fury because just then I felt another wave of calm, but deep inside me I was still angry.

"What's going on Jazz?" I begged. Choking back what would have been tears if I were still human.

"My dearest Alice, don't fret about it; soon it will all make sense." He said the gorgeous southern twang was still in his voice even after ten years in the north with the Cullens.

He sang the Irish song, Danny Boy, to me it was by far my favorite song. Jasper was my soldier boy, who would never, ever have to leave me. But this time it was different as he reached the ancient lyric "'tis you, 'tis you, must go and I must bide" I broke into dry sobs, I didn't want to even consider the idea that Jazz and I could ever exist without each other. I never considered the thought, it was common knowledge that we belonged together, that we were meant to exist hand in hand always and forever. He had told me that, so had Esme, Carlisle, and Edward, even the self-loving, unobservant Rosalie had noted that we "seemed destined for one another."

But what did all this mean.

I couldn't see the future. I couldn't understand Jasper, Edward wouldn't even tell me Jasper's thoughts, he told me to butt out and that it wasn't my business to always go begging to know what was in people's heads… I already knew their futures. I tried to explain that with jasper, my partner, it didn't apply. But Edward just laughed, and hugged me, reiterating his famous line. "Sometimes, you are awfully small to be so hugely irritating." This time it wasn't as funny as it had always been, I needed to know, and he was passing it all off as any other conversation.

I felt lost, scared and alone, even though I was in Jasper's arms, safe and secure. I felt helpless. He tried to calm me again, and he kissed me softly on the forehead, but for the first time, it didn't help.

* * *

Danny boy lyrics


	2. Found

Jasper stopped running almost an hour later. We had gone at least 500 miles when he reached the peak of Mt. McKinley, snowflakes the size of quarters fell down around me. This calmed me a little more, I loved snow everything about it enthralled me. I liked how when it landed on me I could watch it glitter in a different contrast to my skin since they wouldn't melt against me. I loved to inspect the different shapes that snowflakes fell in. Jasper did this on purpose, brought me to the one place that would dazzle me in ways he couldn't. I'd never seen snowflakes this big though, individual flakes too, not a clump of 50 melded into one like the ones that fell farther south, and closer to sea level.

"I'm sorry ma'am." He started, "For confusing you, and scaring you. I didn't mean to cause you that kind of pain. And I would never leave you for Maria, I just had to keep you out of my plans, I didn't want you to know what I had in store for you."

Then he reached down and brought my lips to him.

"I love you Alice." He whispered, as he plucked a snowflake off my eyelashes.

I took a moment and inhaled the thin air, humans needed oxygen tanks in areas like this… I was glad I didn't. I loved the clean crisp taste of the air it had that same rejuvenation as clean cotton fresh from the dryer. Then I looked back to Jasper.

"Why did we come all the way out here? I don't understand. How did you plan this without making a decision? How did I not see this? Why can't I see our future? Jasper I'm scared!"

He embraced me again, pulling me tight against his chest. I scooped the hem of my dress out of the snow, as he lifted me. He kissed me lightly on the forehead and then stronger on the lips. I could taste his breath, his venom was sweet and cold on my lips, it entranced me. He placed me back down in the snow, steadying me with one hand and reaching for his pocket in the other. His amber eyes met mine as he knelt in front of me.

"I don't know what took us so long to do this. You are my partner, my mate, but that isn't enough for me. I want something more than that, something more… human." He removed his hand from his pocket, along with a small box the color of a robin's egg. The white bow that contrasted it was signature. It didn't take a fashion addict like me know it immediately. It was a Tiffany's box… I knew what lay inside, and finally my future clicked.

I was standing at the back of the National Cathedral, waiting in the aisle in a custom made Vera Wang original, as he beamed back to me. The rows were filled with hundreds of people we knew, some well, and some mere acquaintances here to see the show. The vision skipped ahead, "To have and to hold, for richer for poorer, for better or worse, as long as we both shall live." I chimed, and he repeated almost in perfection.

"To have and to hold, for richer for poorer, for better or worse, eternally."

As I faded into reality I realized I was frozen still, I hadn't moved since he retrieved the box from his pocket. He opened it and one perfect princess cut diamond gleamed back at me on a platinum band.

"My pixie, diamonds are forever, and we are forever. Will you please marry me?" His southern charm still radiated from him.

"Oh Jazz, I never considered a wedding, I never even thought about sealing us in the word of God. Didn't expect it to be necessary. Of course I'll marry you, I want nothing more than that." And I allowed him to slip the ring onto my finger. Then I took his neck in my hands and pulled him to my lips. Again I tasted his sweet venom, allowed it to numb my mouth. I kissed him again and again, and continued to show him my love. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He kissed me back, kissed my shoulders, the nape of my neck, the corners of my mouth. I was extatic and I felt a familiar pressure in my hips, I was so in love with him in this moment, and my body wanted to show him.

Jasper felt this as well. I could tell by the way it suddenly intensified, and I was filled with a stronger passion, love and eroticism for this man than I ever had before. My dress would be soaked after we were finished, as it would lie in the snow, warming it without my icy touch, but I didn't care I wanted him now. I wanted to repay him here and now for what we were going to be.

I reached for his shirt, and tugged each button open as he continued to engulf my body in simple kisses.

***

We finished making love and we lay there immersed in the snow. Jasper played with the snowflakes on my stomach, drawing in circles and adjusting them to make perfect designs as he see fit. The ice was almost warm against my skin, I loved it, it was unreal. Us, covered in snow, playing with snowflakes, engaged and literally at the top of the world. It was humanly impossible, yet somehow incredibly human. I don't remember what it felt like to play in the cold snow with mortal fingers. I can't explain to you what love might have felt like to a teenage girl with a heartbeat. Somehow I knew that in its purest form this was love. No human could promise eternity though, and Jasper just had.

I suddenly jumped up, smiling larger and more sincere than I ever had. I had work to do. And a lot of it. I pulled my dress, damp and heavier than usual over my head and shoulders, and smiled back to Jasper. He just looked at me. I pulled him into my arms this time and began running back towards home. I had to tell Esme and Rosalie, they would be excited to actually be able to have something important and constructive to work on, instead of just killing time for the next hundred years.

"What are you doing babe?" he sighed.

"Setting to work," I began ignoring his real question regarding me carrying him. "do you have any idea how exciting this is?! I don't only have to plan a party but only the most important party of our lives. I have to grow flowers…"

Jasper interrupted me, "Grow flowers?" he questioned exasperated.

"Yeah would you trust someone else, someone without perfect eyesight to grow the flowers I'm going to carry? No, I want everything to be perfect. We are going to trust only the most acclaimed professionals with this. Vera Wang dresses for me and the girls, Armani suits for you Edward, Emmett and Carlisle, hand grown orchids, rings molded by only the most skilled metal workers. I want this day to be the most elaborate and untarnished day of our lives…" I continued rambling about all of the possible plans for our ceremony and reception. I knew that the guest list would be glamorous, and I wanted to make sure that all of the other vampires that would be attending would be able to remember something flawless for the rest of their existence.

I entered the front door and without hesitation got straight to work…

* * *

Hope you liked it, review so I know how to make it better!

.?GroupSku=GRP10027&selectedSku=22867369#f+0/1002/2001/3001/0/3001 Alice's ring

The National Cathedral


End file.
